nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Escape Plan
'''Escape Plan '''is the Major Easter Egg for the ''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare ''map Unquestionable Ethics. It involves the four heroes saving a scientist while also escaping on their own. It also features a showdown between the heroes and The Hybrid, who serves as the final boss of the map. Step 1 Step 1 begins when the player(s) first gain access to the Testing Range area. A spacecraft-like vehicle will be seen crashing down near a fence outside of the Facility. Wait until the power is turned on and survive at least three rounds, then head to where the spacecraft is located. The pilot will speak from the inside and reveal himself as a scientist for the Eclipse Health and Medical services and that he needed some supplies and some fuel to help get off the planet. Step 2 One or more of the players are required to obtain The Disinfecter from the Mystery Box and Pack-A-Punch it. The player(s) must kill at least 100 zombies with the weapon and collect the syringes from the zombies. They must then put it in a container found in one of the Laboratories. Carry the container back to the fence where the Spacecraft is located and put it over the fence. A drone will come out of the craft and carry the container full of samples back to the ship. Step 3 The Scientist will tell them that he still needs fuel to refill the spacecraft and head towards his destination. Players will then need to scavenge through the Testing Range and find a fuel line from a destroyed plane, then find four gas cans and fill them by using the fuel line on each of them by siphoning gas from the trucks found in the Garage. Players must protect each other from the zombies during this step. Once the gas cans are filled, head back to the fence and toss it over to the Spacecraft where the drone will refill it once more. It is recommended that all player's Pack-A-Punch all of their weapons and obtain all of the perks before completing this step in order to better prepare themselves for the last step and final battle. Step 4 - The Hybrid Fight Before the Scientist and his spacecraft leaves, he will drop a set of keys that belong to another spacecraft in the Facility, inside of a garage outside of the Facility. However, before they can exit the map, they have to obtain another set of keys to unlock the garage where the spacecraft is located. The player's must then head back to the Courtyard where they first spawned from and they will notice that the Pack-A-Punch Machine has been replaced by a dark blue portal. Players must use the jump pad and head into the portal. They will then be teleported to a small map that looks similar to an average multiplayer map with a lot of ancient alien-esque designs and several tall pillars in the middle. A loud, deep voice will be heard and The Hybrid from the map's opening cutscene will drop down. He is the final boss of the map. The boss fight is similar to a 4v1 Deathmatch but The Hybrid has a lot of special attacks that help him make it a fair fight. These abilities include: * Shooting electric shockwaves and fireballs. * Summoning individual Zombies at a time. * Launching a gas attack that is similar to the Nova Grenades' attack in certain spots. * Ability to copy the player's current weapon and use it against them. * Throw alien-looking explosives that act like the Semtex grenades. * Shoot RPG-like rockets at players in a "bullet hell" like fashion. * Headbutt players if they are too close and send them across the room. After taking a certain amount of damage, The Hybrid will collapse for a few seconds and appear to have been defeated. However, he will then resurrect himself and continue to attack the players until even more damage is inflicted upon him. Afterwords, the entire battle will freeze and he will mutter "I have failed you my masters" and then let out a long, deep scream before the entire screen turns to white and an explosion is heard. The screen will fade back in where the player's have now been teleported back to the Firing Range area of the map where a set of keys lay on the ground. Final Cutscene After the keys are obtained, the ending cutscene will play, showing the characters opening up the garage and entering the spacecraft. They then wonder where to go and then hear that an air strike team is on their way to destroy the entire facility. They quickly get out of the base by entering light-speed and the scene ends with a large nuclear explosion destroying the entire Fort New Trinity facility. Trivia * Once the Easter Egg is completed, a bonus map called "Dunkelste Stunde" will be unlocked. Category:Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare Zombies Easter Eggs